Can you Survive?
by drovenmad
Summary: Five different battlegrounds, Five groups of random strangers all with no idea of where they are or why they are here. Malice has decided to have some fun, but the question is, can they survive long enough to return to there normal everyday lives?
1. Malice's Message

**AN: My last Chaos story "****Chaotic Bureaucracy" got quite a few requests for me to involve Malice (also known as Malal), though I currently have no plans to do so that may change, this story however, is about a bored Malice annoying as many people he can, For this one I have chosen to set this one within the confines of Dawn of War: Soulstorm (with some liberties)**

**So without further delay, please enjoy "Can you Survive?", and Malice and I would be ever so greatful if you would drop us a comment ^_^**

* * *

Welcome to my little game, you see I was getting rather bored being the only God of Chaos who is always left out of all of the fun. So I devised this little game that I could play without the others finding out.

I will select random people from history and throw them into the middle of the battlegrounds in the Kaurava System, where they will be introduces to the wonder Chaos of the 41st Millennium. However, this is a game, and I am no cheat there will of course be a way for them to return to their own time and place... They will have to collect a relic, or artefact from the Commanders located on their planet (Not that I will inform them... I might drop a hint or two but nothing more), once they have retrieved their relics I will transport them to a Holding area for safe keeping whilst the other teams retrieve finish retrieving theirs, and once all teams are finished I shall reward them, before I send them home.

But for the benefit of anyone listening in to my strange and wonderful plans I shall now give you a rundown of the worlds, opponents and commanders they will be facing.

Battleground 1 – First, up we have the lovely Urban Hive world of Kaurava I;

The team here will be forced to fight the Hammer of the Emperor, his Imperial Guard and their General Vance Stubbs (good man... tad stupid, but he is only Human). Whilst also contending with the Fanatical Brides of the Emperor, the Sisters of Battle and their Cannoness Selena Agna (Distasteful woman, she makes even a God of Chaos like me sick with her devotion).

Battleground 2 – Next, up the Jungle world of Kaurava II;

This team will not only have to navigate the dreaded jungle but they will come face to face with the Native Orks, and their Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter (He is a big one.) Then they will face the Naive forces of the Tau Empire and the Shas'O Or'es'Ka (Ah to be young and as Naive as this one). But finally they will face the Angels of Death, the Space Marines of the Blood Ravens Chapter and their Brother-Captain Indrick Boreale (A hidden secret this one has, but shhhhh don't tell).

Battleground 3 – This is a good one, the desert world of Kaurava III;

Here the team will not only have to compete with the scorching heat of the desert, but also the trickery of the elusive Eldar of Ulthwe and Farseer Caerys (Even I aren't going near that one). There is also the silent robots of death, the Necron with the Necron Lord of All Kaurava (... yip got nothing on him other than he is older than me, A God of Chaos).

Battleground 4 – My faviourte, the corrupted world of Kaurava IV;

This is the world that will test its team the most, first there is the Chaos Space Marines of the Alpha Legion, commanded by Lord Firraveus Carron (I like him, he knows how to have fun). Of course that is not all they face, they will also face the Sadistic force of the Dark Eldar Kabal of the Black Heart, with Archon Tahril (A very typical Dark Eldar really, sadistic cruel and completely mad... can you tell I approve of him). However there are also reports that overlord Asdrubael Vect has also made an appearance.

Battlefield 5 - ... this one is remaining a secret it's more fun that way

Now... let the games begin.


	2. Battleground 1 - Part 1

**AN: Here is the first part of the first battleground, now I will not nessisarily publish all of the first battleground first. Each of the first 4 battlgrounds are indepenant stories and do not have to be read in order, but you must read all 4 before you read the 5th. That is all the notes for now**

**Please comment if you enjoy**

* * *

Lillian observed the gray and crumbling buildings around her as she ran; it had been like this for miles, even before she had ran into those strange soldiers with the laser guns. There seemed to be no end to the desolate cityscape but all she could do was keep running. She was turning around every and any corner she could find, trying not to give the enemy a clear line of fire, though this was causing its own problems, she had lost her helmet before she woke up and every time she turned a corner quickly her own tied back hair would whip round and blind her momentarily. So ran round another corner, but as her hair once again blocked her vision she stumbled, slowing down just enough for her pursuers to get a semi-clear line of sight on her. Suddenly there was a loud fizzing sound and one of the shots from the perusing soldier's lasers narrowly missed her head, quickly she dived into a small alley. The alleyway was dark, cramped and a dead-end, this was not somewhere, she wanted to be cornered with the soldiers after her.

"Psst," the noise came from below her, through a small but open window that was just large enough for her to slide through and no more, "In here quicly,"

Lillian did not make a habit of trusting disembodied voices, but when she considered the alternative, she thought that this time she would make a small exception. She knelt down and shoved her own gun through the open window before sliding through herself, it was a tight squeeze and she barely made it through. However just as she did footsteps could be heard at the entrance of the alley.

"She went through there I am sure of it," One of the soldiers shouted to the rest.

"She can't have, that is a dead-end," Replied another, though they all sounded similar, "You would see her,"

"Then she has given us the slip. The Commissar is not gonna be happy about that,"

Lillian sat completely still just below the window as she listened for the footsteps of her pursuers moving off, once they were far enough away that she could no longer hear their footsteps or pointless banter she let out a breath that she was not even aware that she had been holding within her chest. Now that the crisis was over, she took a quick look around the room that she had blindly jumped into for cover, it seemed to be some sort of storage room, it was large and square with minimal lighting, though she was surprised that the lights still worked given the state of the city. The room was also filled with large crates that were all marked with the same symbol, a two-headed bird, it was the same symbol that the soldiers who had chased her had been standing under when she first approached them.

"How did you manage to piss them off?" Can the voice that had invited her in, causing Lillian to jump, she had completely forgotten that there was another person in the room.

Lillian turned to look at the direction that the voice had come from only to see a small girl, she had shoulder length red hair, that whilst dusty maintained its shine, with a natural curl in it and vibrant green eyes. She was also very skinny and pale, making Lillian wonder if she was actually ill. She seemed to be wearing loose clothing that looked slightly too big for her, making her appear even smaller than she was.

"It is rude to stare," The girl said, obviously getting annoyed with Lillian looking over her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Lillian stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realising that now was not the time for pleasantries, and more for figuring out where she was. "Where am I?"

"No idea," The girl replied with a smile, "I woke up not to long ago, and found myself in this deserted place, you the same?"

"Yeah, though I was out in the street," Lillian was replaying what happened earlier over and over in her head, trying to figure out how she had upset those soldiers, "What's your name?

"Bronwyn, Bronwyn Connors pleased to meet you," The young girl was still smiling, something Lillian was not quiet able to do at the present time, "and you?"

"Corporal Lillian Rouge," Lillian's response was half hearted, she had returned to looking round the room, for any sort of clues as to where she was.

Lillian walked over to one of the marked creates and looked for a way to open it, she found a small damaged keypad on the top. However before she moored on to the next one she also noticed that the create was open slightly, she assumed that the keypad being damaged must have released any sort of locking mechanism. A small smile appeared on Lillian's worn face, the first one in quite a while, as she pushed open the crate to reveal that it was stacked full of the rifles that the soldiers who had been chasing her were carrying. Slowly she picked one up, feeling the weight and the material that it was made out of. It was slightly heavier than her own gun, and made out of a strange metal she had never felt before but the gun was nicely balanced. Deciding that it would be better to have a gun from the area she placed her old archaic looking weapon on the ground and replaced it with the laser gun. She was about to close the create when she noticed that there was also a small pile of pistols that looked as though they were using the same type of power source, she picked two up and examined them, before quickly deciding to take them, she placed one on her belt and tossed the other to Bronwyn.

"Here, catch," She said as she tossed the gun lightly at the younger girl, who as she caught it gave a Lillian a strange look, "Just in case, from what I have seen it is better to be armed than not here,"

"Thanks," The younger girl said with another large smile.

"We will wait until nightfall, and then head out," Lillian told the girl as she walked back over to the open window, trying to get a good look at the gray sky.

"But where will we go?"

"I don't care, I just want out of this city, and as far from those soldiers as I can possible get." The younger girl nodded and went off, seemingly to explore some of the other broken crates, leaving Lillian alone with her thoughts.

"Great, finally manage to get away from a war, only to land straight in the middle of another," Lillian mumbled to herself. As she sat down on top of the crate and stared out the window, as she did the rain started to fall, it looked as though the sky was crying out in pain, which was believable when she considered the ruined state of the city.


	3. Battleground 2 - Part 1

**AN: I am on a role with this story, but I wouldn't expect that to last, and another thing... Action is hard to write .**

**Anyway, please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Hans recoiled as his fist collided with the giant green creatures face. He had hit it with enough force to make the creature fall back in pain but it had felt like punching concrete. However he didn't have time to think about it because one of the green creatures many friends swung his giant "axe" at him and it was only thanks to the fact that he was much smaller than the large creature that he was able to move out of the way just in time.

"Stand still 'ummy!" The creature said, though Hans had no idea what a 'ummy' was, he assumed it was referring to him.

It swung its axe down towards him once again; there was a crash as the massive slab of metal hit the ground creating a small crater, he quickly pulled his arms over his face to deflect the flying shards or rock that were kicked up by the impact. Hans had not wanted to be hit by the evil looking weapon before, but now he was absolutely sure than not only did he not want to get hit by it, he couldn't afford to be hit by it, he had to remove it from the combat.

Whilst the axe was wedged into the ground Hans quickly moved towards the large creature and started to punch it as hard as he could, he succeeded in pushing the creature away from the axe, but he was not quick enough to avoid the counter blow. A large green fist collided with the side of his head, throwing him into the air before sending him through one of the many trees that lined the small jungle clearing. Hans climbed to his feet as soon as he can, just in time to see one of the two giants already running at him, thankfully, whilst these strange creatures had a massive amount of strength, they were not the fastest or brightest opponents he had ever faced. With one swift movement of his leg he managed to kick the creatures' feet out from underneath it, the entire area shook as it hit the ground.

With one of them dealt with, Hans quickly turned his attention back to the other one, which in the time he had taken to trip its companion it had managed to remove the axe from its crater in the ground and was now holding it above its head once more. The Creature let out a massive roar, showing of its huge yellow coloured teeth, then it began to run at Hans still roaring as it came. However, it was smarter than its partner was and used the axe's reach to its advantage, swinging it out in front of him. Once again, Hans ducked under the axe, getting up close to the large creature and limiting the use of its oversized tool of destruction. Hans used the close proximity to push of the ground and dive his knee straight into the creatures chin, there was a loud snapping sound as one of the oversized fangs in the creatures mouth broke on the impact.

"ARHG! You broke me toof," the creature screamed, though if Hans was honest he was still surprised it had the capacity for speech. "You gonn' pay for tha' 'ummy!"

The creature reached down onto its belt and pulled out what was the bulkiest and squarest looking gun that Hans had ever seen, it did not look as though it had any means of actually being able to fire. However, with a massive bang, Han barely moved an inch when he heard something whizz past his head, missing his ear by only millimetres. Hans turned to see where the bullet had landed, however what he saw scared him, the bullet had passed through the trunks of several trees before finally striking and smashing a large bolder. Quickly he turned to face the creature again just in time to hear the second bang, but it was followed almost immediately by sound of metal hitting metal.

Standing in between Hans and certain death was what looked like a teenager, though it was hard to tell with the black hood covering his face. Unlike Hans this kid was armed with two swords, one was drawn, whilst the other was still in its sheath. Without warning there was a third bang, but this time everything seemed to slow down and Hans clearly saw the kid swing is sword and cut the projectile clean in half. One half flew off harmlessly into the blackness of the jungle, whilst the other half, much to Hans' amusement, hit the creature's companion in the head killing it.

The Creature that fired the gun did not have time to let off another shot before the kid was on in the air above him, bringing both his swords to bear and cutting straight through the thick green neck and landing safely on his knees behind the creature. The creature let out one last gargling sound before hit fell, dead. The kid who had killed it stood up and flicked the swords, removing the creatures blood from them before placing them back in there sheaths.

"Thanks, you saved me a bit of trouble there," Hans said with a smile as he walked towards the kid, as the kid turned round Hans noticed that he was covered in bladed weapons, obviously expecting trouble. "Names Hans,"

"Arykan Spinefist," The kid responded, his tone was calm and quiet, before signalling for Hans to follow him, "We must leave. There will be more."

Hans simply nodded and both of them took off into the dark forest. Hans defiantly had lots of questions, but for the moment he was just happy to be alive, he still did not know what those creatures he faced were, but they had been tough and Hans secretly prayed to himself that he wouldn't have to fight any more of them. Though if his luck continued like the way it was going at the moment he was sure he was going to see plenty more of them.


	4. Battleground 3 - Part 1

**AN: Another update, welcome to the third Battleground. I know these are not very long but writing 4 different openings and trying to make them all slightly different and interesting is not the easiest thing and I do struggle with length, will struggle to make this better.**

**Oh and if you are enjoying this head over to BIBOTOT's page for an amazing Eldar x Tau story, please check it out, BIBOTOT has been a great supporter of my work so I need to do this small thing to say thanks ^_^**

**Enjoy, and if you do... or don't leave me a wee comment to tell me why**

* * *

Shou was not usually the type of person who was affected by the weather, but the extreme heat of this strange desert he found himself trapped in the middle of was beginning to affect even his cybernetic. He was sure that the heavy black leather jacket with matching leather trousers were not helping his cause, but he and nothing else to wear and refused to remove them. The fine sand that was easily picked up by the feather light breeze was beginning to worm its way deep inside his arms and into the servo's. It would not be long until he would need to clean them, but in order to do that he would need to find a place that was free of moving sand, a small cave of deep canyon would be perfect but all he could see was flat desert.

Gently his eyes adjusted there zoom level as he looked across the curved horizon, and as the last few times that he had tried there was nothing to see except more spiralling desert. Slowly he slipped down beside some of the scares rocks that he had managed to find in the two days, well he assumed it had been two days by his count but in truth the sun was still to set once, that he had been wandering the desert. He was beginning to think it would have been smarter just to stay at the small oasis he had woken up next to. Slowly he leant back against the rock and closed his eyes, hoping to get a few moments rest, even if it was under the unrelenting sun, however his rest did not last long. There was a small shuffling noise from a nearby sand bank that brought Shou back from the edge of rest and to full alert once again.

He scanned the nearby dunes with all the different types of vision that he had available to him, but there seemed to be nothing there, this had happened more than a few times already in the time that he had been here, and he was sure that he was being tracked by someone or something that he was not able to see. Every now and then, he would cannot what looked like a slight reflection or the shimmer of a desert illusion but it would vanish as soon as he noticed, this time was different though, there had been no sighting this time it had been a sound, and movement he could track. He could still hear it faintly someone was moving around him, stalking him almost like some sort of predatorily animal.

Without warning, there was a loud scream as a young girl with long flame red hair, tired up behind her in a ponytail, jumped at him from behind one of the larger rocks, two short swords raised above her head ready tor strike. Luckily, for him, he was quick enough to move his arms into position and the girls blades were simply deflected by his cybernetics. The girl, though staggered, gave him no timed to respond she instantly struck with a second strike and began to smash her blades against his arms, giving him no time to retaliate. She was incredibly fast for someone so young and simply human but she lacked any sort of real power behind her blows, obviously used to her speed being enough to overwhelm her opponents.

Shou used this difference in power to put some distance between them with his first counter, a slight mistake on her part had allowed him to get in a single punch. She had crossed her blades much like the way he had crossed his arms and managed to deflect the blow, but the power behind it was such that it managed to throw her back. With the gap in combat show removed his now ruined leather jacket, revelling his sleek black cybernetic arms. The girl launched at him again, but this time he was ready for her and the match was on a much more level playing field.

She struck at him again, even faster than last time but his enhancements meant that he was even faster and he quickly moved the fight in his favour. His punches missing her face by mere millimetres, he had no intention of hurting her, but he needed her to know that he was certainly capable of doing so. As soon as another punch barely missed her, she jumped back out of the combat and stood back on top of the large rock that she had jumped out from.

"I knew you were strong," She said a large grin plastered on her face, "I think you will do nicely."

"What?" Shou responded, completely confused by the sudden change in the girls attitude.

"You looked strong, and I needed a partner, so I decided to test you," She smiled again as she said this, as though it was completely normal behaviour to attack a random stranger with two very dangerous weapons.

"Partner? Wait so you just attacked me because you felt like it?" Shou, though still confused, felt he had a reasonable reason to be angry.

"No, I told you I need a partner, it is boring travelling through the desert alone," Carefully she place her swords back into the single scabbard that was on the back of her belt."But my partner needs to be almost as strong as me, so I needed to test you."

The girl jumped down onto the ground next to him, allowing Shou to get a better look at her. She was short, no more than five foot two, and judging by where her hair came down to even in the ponytail it was almost as long as she was tall. He also thought that her eyes were almost completely black but a closer look revealed that it was just a very dark blue. She was almost the direct contrast to Shou who was tall, with short black hair and bright blue-green eyes.

"How about it then, partner?" She extended her hand up to allow him to shake it.

"Fine, but," He shook her hand and pulled her slightly closer so that he could make his point clear, "No more attacking me for the fun of it."

"Sure," She said, before quickly making her way off in the direction that Shou had been heading, "Come on lets go."

Shou let out a long sigh; he was not sure whether he was going to regret tagging along with the hyperactive girl or not but it would be nice to have some company.

"By the way," She shouted over her shoulder, "My name is Clover Devine, what's yours?"

"Shou," Shou responded, though he reconsidered and repeated his entire name out of politeness, "Shou Inoue,"


	5. Battleground 2 - Part 2

**AN: I know I have yet to publish the first part of Battleground 4, it wil come later tonight so don't worry.**

**I do regret to say that they are unlikely to get much longer than this chapter, I am not overly good at writing at length and I am writing 4 stories concurrently in this fan fiction alone so they will be slight shorter, However, once we get to Battleground 5 I will attempt to increase the length.**

**As Always, enjoy and comment.**

* * *

Arykan and Hans walked through the thick jungle for what seemed like hours, though the journey was anything but quiet, from around them they could here the roars of others like the creatures they had encountered earlier, and what sounded like gunfire, whatever was going on in this jungle it sounded like on hell of a battleground. Hans wasn't sure whether or not Arykan actually knew where he was actually going or not but he was sticking with the kid regardless, it seemed like it was safer to stay with the guy armed with two Katana's, child or not, than it was to wander around a place as dangerous as this jungle on his own, completely unarmed.

"We shall arrive soon," Arykan said, his tone monotonous and stoic, leaving Hans to wonder what was actually going through the kids head.

They continue to walk through the jungle as the sunset; the jungle surrounding them became even more foreboding and quiet. Suddenly Arykan came to a complete stop and fell to his knee, without waiting for any sort of signal or command Hans mimicked his actions. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before the reason they stopped became clear to Hans. Within the small clearing in front of them was a column of soldiers walking past them, the darkness of the light made it quite hard for Hans to make out the details, but he could tell they were not human, nor were they the strange green creatures that he and Arykan had fought earlier in the day.

At the front of the column was a much larger looking one, closer in size to the green creature from earlier but he looked much more like a robot. The plating that made up his body was blood red with the exception of a few joints, which seemed to be sandy in colour. Where his head should have been there was what looked like a small box sticking out of the top of the armoured suit with three bright orange lights on it. Each of the arms seemed to be holding a different weapon as well, on his left was what looked to Hans like some type of mini-gun and on his right was a weapon that had two larger barrels but no hint as to what it actually was.

There was a loud snapping noise from behind them, which caused both Arykan and Hans to quickly turn round. Though very soon they wished they had not. They were now face to face with a strange bird like looking creature, though it lacked the wings it had a harsh looking beak and feathers coming out of the top of its head. The rest of its strange lithe body was covered in a coarse sand coloured skin. It was wearing a pair of badly maintained fabric shorts and carried a very long fun that had curved blades on either side. The creature seemed to croak at them as it pointed its gun at them, and more similar creatures emerged from the darkness of the jungle and began to surround them, their weapons also raised.

The last one that emerged from the jungle looked different to the others, it was wielding a long square rifle that lacked the blades on either end and looked much more futuristic than the ones wielded by the others. Its arm was also covered in red armour and a large squared shoulder pad that had a circular symbol within in it. It began to look over them, examining and smelling them.

"Shaper, what is the problem," Came a synthetic voice from behind them, Hans looked over his shoulder and saw that the large robot they had been observing was now standing directly behind them, with two small domed drones hanging in the air above him.

"Sneaking, these humans were," The "shaper" responded, his speech broken by the croaking sounds that his fellows were making.

At this point Arykan grabbed one of his Kanata's and launched himself a the lead creature, the one identifies as shaper. However, even though he was extremely quick the Shaper seemed to be quicker and used his long rifle to block the blow from the weapon. Within seconds after the clash Arykan was on the ground being held down by several of the large creatures.

"Take their weapons and put them with the other one." The Robotic looking figure said, obviously the commander.

The Shaper seemed to be slightly disappointed by the order, but relayed it to his men in their strange language. Hans soon found himself and Arykan, who was now katana-less, being dragged out of the jungle and into the clearing where the column of soldiers was still moving despite the fact that their commander had stopped. The soldiers all wore the same red coloured armour plates and sand coloured fatigues underneath, though there helmets did make them looked like robots; it was clear by the way they moved they were not.

The strange bird like creatures continued to move them down the line of soldiers until they saw a gap, where there was another man moving between two of the soldiers. He looked human and quite calm about the situation he was in. He seemed to be wearing a dark grey set of armour that complimented his deep brown skin and short black hair. It was not long until he noticed that he was going to have some company and a small smile appeared on his face. The two soldiers that flanked him quickly moved over and allowed Hans and Arykan to be placed on either side of the other prisoner.

"Nice to see you again Arykan, I see you found another survivor," the other prisoner said the Arykan, though Arykan seemed to want nothing to do with the man. Seeing that he was not going to get a response, he the man turned his attention back to Hans, "General Thorn Lincott, Hero of the Battle of Gibraltar, no doubt you have heard of me."

"Hans Gotten, and no, afraid not." The general seemed slightly depressed by the fact that Hans had never heard of him, but his face lighted up quickly as Hans asked a question, "Who are these guys and where are we?"

"I am not sure where we are my good man, but we are currently "Guests" of the Tau Empire," Thorn seemed quite laid back for someone who was a prisoner, especially a soldier, "But don't worry about it, I am sure they have heard of me and have been sent to retrieve me to help them win some sort of intergalactic war. So we are in no danger."

Hans caught the "look" that the soldier on the other side gave Thorn, even through his helmet it was clear that the soldier had no idea what the guy was on about, and was going to be very glad whenever he could get away from them. Hans however could not help but wonder who or what the Tau Empire was, and where they were going. Though he was sure that he would get his answer eventually.


End file.
